Haircuts
by Nemesis xo
Summary: Adam's reaction to Jay's new haircut. [Adam/Jay] *slash*


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Shocking, I know.  
  
A/N: My first actually completed story and my first go at a slash fic. Summer vacation boredom kicked in. And everyone wish me a happy birthday. it was yesterday and I spent it drooling over Christian at a house show ;) And the new Hurri-cape is BEAUTIFUL! So hot. Okay, onto the story.  
  
Christian's P.O.V  
  
That hurt you know. Took me long enough to get the courage to even do it anyway.  
  
Stupid haircut.  
  
It's been minutes since either of us has said anything. You're lounging on the couch, your arm draped over the cushion as you lazily flick through the channels. I admit you look simply beautiful.  
  
"You wanna watch the hock--"  
  
"No." I cut you off sharply. But of course, you dismiss the edge in my voice and continue your channel surfing.  
  
If you'd look up from that damn T.V. for a second you'd notice I'm glaring daggers in your direction. Finally I let out a huff and break the silence.  
  
"I don't care what you think."  
  
"What?" You ask, finally breaking from your fascination with your quest for entertainment as you turn to meet my gaze.  
  
"I said, I don't care what you think."  
  
"Jay.. what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
My glare hardens even more as I continue to pout and you remain clueless to my frustration.  
  
"Just forget it."  
  
"Okay. I will." Then you go back to the cheesy sitcom you'd finally settled on watching.  
  
I sunk further into the cushions of the sofa across from you and sulk, turning my attention to the T.V. as well.  
  
By the next commercial break you must have gotten fed up with my brooding because you turn to me, and there's a slight irritation in your voice.  
  
"Okay, Jay. what's with you?"  
  
"Nothing's 'with me'."  
  
"Well something's wrong-you haven't said a word in a half-hour and I swear you're going to get trapped in the cushions if you sink your little ass any further into that sofa-not to mention your little outburst-"  
  
"Oh, so now my ass isn't good enough either?! What else is there that you don't like about me Adam?"  
  
"Christ Jay. what the HELL are you talking about!? You wanna clue me in here?"  
  
"Well I figured since you hate my hair so much, there's gotta be other things about be you secretly loathe."  
  
"Jay, I was kidding!"  
  
"Well I guess I can't take a joke.." My voice got softer as I looked away from you and down towards my shoes feigning an interest in my shoelaces. "I thought you'd like it," I said, almost inaudibly.  
  
I heard shuffling from where you were sitting before your sock covered feet came into my view and you plopped down on the sofa beside me.  
  
"Jay."  
  
I kept my eyes fixed on the ground and fiddled with a loose string from my shirt. I heard you sigh.  
  
"Jay would you please look at me?" you demand, though the tone in your voice is soft and pleading. I tossed the string aside and met your concerned gaze.  
  
"Sweetie, I love your hair. you look great."  
  
I scoffed, turning away.  
  
"I was just fooling around Jay, I had no idea I hurt your feelings. I never meant-"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"Jay."  
  
I continued, brushing off his plea. "I thought you'd like it, that's all."  
  
"Honey, I do! It really does look great."  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Would I lie to you?"  
  
I remain silent.  
  
"Oh don't go there Jay. You know how much you mean to me."  
  
I sat quietly again, unsure of what to say.  
  
You must have taken my silence as a sign that I didn't believe you, because the next thing I knew you lifted my chin up and captured my lips in a mind- blowing kiss that would have made my knees turn to jell-o had I not been sitting. When we broke apart, flushed and breathless, I smirked at your nervous smile. You still thought I was angry.  
  
"You really like it?"  
  
"Love it."  
  
"Good," I replied, sinking back into your arms. "You're so cute when you grovel."  
  
"Shut up," you retorted, pinching my butt. "And you're so cute when you pout. but you're damn hot in these jeans."  
  
"I thought my ass was little?"  
  
"Mmmm. your ass is perfect."  
  
I laughed as you squeezed my butt through the tight jeans. I freed myself from his arms and made my way over to the couch he'd been sitting on, changing the channel. "I know."  
  
Your mouth gaped open as I did the best to fight the small smile from creeping onto my lips.  
  
"You're a tease," you complained, pouting.  
  
"You love me."  
  
"Yeah. I do." 


End file.
